jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet (species)
are the domesticated animal species of Jewel Land. They are ruled by their queen and creator, Jewelina. Their main purpose in life is to partner up with fellow humans and work with them on finding magic jewels and accomplishing magical quests. Biology .]] The Jewelpets are magical beings based on various animals, mostly domesticated species. Their stature is very small, while being only slightly taller than an adult human's shin. Most Jewelpets can stand and walk on two legs and can use their forepaws to grab things (despite not having any visible fingers), even if their real-life animal counterpart is incapable of such. Even so, some Jewelpets prefer going on a four-legged stance as a means of locomotion and/or transportation. The most notable examples of this are Angela and Opal, who usually walk on all fours. Jewelpets are omnivorous like humans, independently of their species. They can additionally eat human-processed food without ill effects, but suffer the same health problems if they abuse one type of food. All Jewelpets are rational animals, and their level of intelligence has the same range as those of humans. They are also all capable of human speech, albeit with a few exceptions (such as Rald or Tata). Each Jewelpet's eyes are made of one mineral, after which they are named (with the exception of King, who is not named after his mineral, onyx). These eyes are called Jewel Eyes, and they are what gives Jewelpets their magical power. There are canonically 42 Jewelpets in total, with the majority of them being female (currently at 23 with 19 male Jewelpets in gender ratio). Behavior Jewelpets are rational and social animals. They construct a society very similar to those of humans, which includes education and entertainment. Jewelpets are meant to be partnered with humans. A Jewelpet and a human form a bond that increases the pet's magical power and the human's quality of life. Skills and Abilities All Jewelpets have the ability to cast magical spells through their magic Jewel Eyes. Magic is casted by inciting the magical spells. The verbal spells used to summon magic vary from each series. In addition to this, in some series, a Jewel Pod is required to cast magic, such as in ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and Jewelpet Happiness. All Jewelpets are theoretically capable of performing basic spells such as moving objects or transformation. However, each Jewelpet has additional specialized abilities that are connected to the trait they represent (Courage/Lucky for Ruby, Love for Garnet, Friendship for Sapphie, etc.). Jewelpets Magical Red Class= |-| Magical Green Class= |-| Magical Blue Class= |-| Magical Black Class= |-| Unknown Class= Trivia *Lolip and Nachi are non-canon characters, having only appeared in a certain part of the franchise and not officially admitted to the roster. They are also the only Jewelpets whose jewels are unspecified. *Currently, both the Magical Red and Magical Blue classes have the most Jewelpets with 12 each (13 for Magical Red if one includes the non-canon Lolip) and Magical Black has the least with a total of 7 Jewelpets. *Magical Red has the most variety of species (10), followed by Blue (8), with Green and Black tied for least (6). **Magical Green has less variety than the Black relative to its total number of Jewelpets, as 6 out of the 11 (more than half) Magical Green Jewelpets are dogs, while in Magical Black, only 2 out of the 7 share a species (cat). *Magical Blue has the largest gender ratio disparity, with 9 females to 3 males. The other classes are all more or less even. *There are three unnamed Jewelpets that appear in the epilogue of Jewelpet Sunshine. They are a turquoise-eared dog, a white cat, and a salmon pink rabbit respectively. Since they are minor characters, they never appeared in any other medium. Gallery Official Artwork Img56315431.gif|All the Jewelpets during the airing of the first series. All Jewelpets (etcept Luea and Larimar).jpg|All the Jewelpets during the airing of Jewelpet Happiness. Capturar.PNG|Concept art (Garnet, Labra, Titana, Sapphie, Ruby, Peridot, Rald and Charotte) i-img600x428-15374711380v5ljc4266.jpg|Concept art (Kaiya, Ruby, Nix and Titana) i-img600x430-1526956926oa73cw856873 (1).jpg|Concept art (Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra and Angela) i-img600x430-1526956929zkzb4t361434.jpg|Concept art (Opal, Io, Kris, Jasper, Diana, Peridot, Luna and Coal) Merchandise ih.jpg|Brownie's arcade game card (front) hio.jpg|Brownie's arcade game card (back) huy.jpg|Tata's arcade game card (front) hu.jpg|Tata's arcade game card (back) tyr.jpg|Garnet's arcade game card (front) tr.jpg|Garnet's arcade game card (back) Anime JPSEpiloguePets1.jpg|Nameless Jewelpets from the epilogue of Jewelpet Sunshine. Zircon.png|Unnamed turquoise-eared dog Morgan.png|Unnamed pink rabbit Bella.png|Unnamed white cat Nachi.PNG|Nachi See also *Sweetspets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Terminologies